<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whelved. by paranormal_youngster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396115">whelved.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster'>paranormal_youngster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Inspired by..., Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>он был маленьким мальчиком, и пускай он уже не ребенок, он все еще чувствует себя маленькой жалкой снежинкой в необъятной буре, которую так скоро сметет с подоконника ладонь. его сестра же родилась в бурю, ее руки всегда были холодны, и он много думал, как именно она переломит его хребет своими тонкими белыми пальцами.</p>
<p>в его собственных пальцах гудели голубые резные рога, кости, своим жаром опаляющим кожу. и как бы вал не жался к нему, тепло этого очага было не для него.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whelved.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLun/gifts">AstraLun</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он уже давно не мальчишка, даже не неловкий подросток и ломкий, бесконечно неуверенный юноша – когда-то росточки ив на могилах его родителей успели раскинуться высокими, согнутыми тоской деревьями, выросли кусты бузины и черные ягоды лопались от мороза, крася снег в алый цвет, придавая льду тошнотворный, тяжелый и сладковатый запах, растекающийся по легким.<br/>Вал вырос, хоть по ощущениям уже родился стариком, – а мальчик с зелеными, слезящимися глазами и сбитыми коленками, что боялся темноты и любил читать отцу вслух, умер вместе с последним, под заливистый детский смех малолетки-девчонки в снегах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Сестра.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он крутит точеный, голубоватый олений рог в руках, словно пытаясь бороться с твердостью кости, пытаясь понять, как тонкие песчинки срослись в крепкий каркас, гудящий и ноющий той же нотой, что ноют его собственные кости и сухожилия. <br/>Гул этот обжигает, скрючивает пальцы, словно безжалостный зимний мороз, но не холодом, не жаром, чем-то, в чем жалко (так стыдно) было признаться – желанием обладать.<br/>Собственная слабость ему претит.<br/>Он такой человечный, такой слабый, такой крошечный – снежинка под чьим-то сапогом, чей хребет будет звонко переломан, только сделай неосторожный шаг; усилитель в руке преломляет падающий от свечи свет, поигрывая огнями, преломляет страхи и скорби – страсти не жгут щеки, пожаром сжигают дотла.<br/>Он заслужил носить его, этот ошейник, который он пытался превратить в ожерелье, куда больше; несмышленая малявка даже не стала сражаться за собственную силу, никогда не сражалась, если подумать – это он убил это несчастное существо, это он смотрел в его черные, умные глаза и думал о том, что когда-нибудь, кто-нибудь так же вырвет его позвоночник из спины, так же спасаясь от своей презираемой немощности. Он прятал свой взгляд в стороне и ладони под кожаными перчатками, держал свой секрет при себе, повторяя священную мантру: “если ты никому не нужен – то никто тебя не убьёт.”<br/>Ему не стоило бояться, впрочем; если даже звезды не хотели глядеть, как он родился, кто захочет глядеть на него сейчас? Только один человек, на которого он положил жизнь, желания; она брала и брала, а он и рад был отдать, ведь так хоть кто-то запомнит его, когда останется после.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Его сестра.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вал поправляет очки, съехавшие на самый кончик носа, снова сжимает ручку долика в пальцах – соблазнительный шепот тонет под тонким скрипом резьбы и глухим падением ильдистой стружки, едва прорывается из-под проблесков магии и тихой работы металла. Пока он сильнее этого голоса в своей голове, зовущего его оглушительно тихо, пока он мудрее медведя-шатуна, в бессоннице задирающего ради того, чтобы разодрать, все будет в порядке. <br/>Даже если…<br/>– Ты что там делаешь, уже за полночь? – Он вздрагивает, ударяясь локтем о стол, и шипит под нос ругательства такие витиеватые, что святые бы отвернулись, в приступе стыда закрывая лица. – Ой, я снова забыла постучаться. Ты только не бесись. <br/>– ...Ты – самая паршивая сестра, что у меня есть. – Когда он перестает жмуриться от боли в суставе, а нервы и кости разжимаются, Вал с трудом разжимает хватку на роге, тут же проверяя его на наличие повреждений.  – Я прошу обычной, базовой вежливости. Для тебя же стараюсь!<br/>– У тебя больше сестер и не было!.<br/>– Хорошо, что больше и не будет, а то люди так вешаются на собственных поясах. <br/>– Вал!<br/>Он отодвигает рога в сторону, ловким движением тушит свечу – как бы он не злился, она была права; время было позднее и уже давным-давно луна взошла так высоко, что пришлось бы задирать голову, чтобы разглядеть ее лучше, освещая леса до горизонта, заставляя снег искриться всеми видимыми глазом цветами. Его работа подождет, так же терпеливо, как ждет его девчонка в дверях, скрестившая руки на груди в недовольном осуждении.<br/>Вал улыбается ей в ответ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Юта.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Его Юта.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>очередной стадик, который давно лежит в столе и который я решила, что могу опубликовать.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>